Anime
Anime (アニメ - sq anime; gjatë Animēshon - Animacjon) janë seri dhe filma të animuar e prodhuar në Japoni. Një stil origjinal vizatimi i zhvilluar në Japoni që karakterizohet nga një larmi ngjyrash, që trajton tema të ndryshme, qofshin këto për fëmijë ose për të rritur. Kuptimi i fjalës anime nuk është në të vërtetë një fjalë në gjuhën japoneze. Anime mendohet të jetë shkurtimi i fjalës animacjon. Megjithatë me këtë term, në shumicën e vendeve perëndimore si Anglia, Sh.B.A, Itali, Gjermania, Shqipëria e të tjerë, nënkuptohet një film i animuar prodhuar dhe zhvilluar në Japoni. Për më tepër një anime konsiderohet si nënkategori e animimit. Që nga fillimet e shfaqjes së filmave anime në televizjone, anime-t pikturoheshin me dorë. Me zhvillimin e teknologjisë kompjuterike, shumë anime do të realizoheshin me anë të asistencës së kompjuterave. Zakonisht filmat anime përfshijnë tema fiktive, që zhvillohen në një botë imagjinare (për shëmbull përdoret teknologji që nuk egziston, udhëtime në hapsirë, kolonizimi i planeteve, e të tjerë). Animet shfaqen në televizjone publike ose private, publikohen në media në versionet e tyre DVD, VCD ose VHS. Shumë Video lojëra gjithashtu mund të përmbajnë material të shumtë nga anime (shembull The Ghost in the Shell për PlayStation, Tekken - mbyllja e personazhit Xiang Yu në Tekken 3, lojra online si Ragnarok Online, e shumë të tjerë). Filmat anime ndahen në shumë kategori. Shumë filma prodhohen me një kohëzgjatje të gjatë (aq sa mund të zgjasë normalisht një film i zakonshëm). Serialet anime dhe OVA-t janë shumë të përhapura gjithashtu. Zakonisht një anime influencohet shumë nga libra manga dhe novela të shkurtra. Ky fenomen shikohet shumë shpesh. Zakonisht një serial anime, ka edhe serialin e saj manga ose anasjellas (për shëmbull Oh My Goddess! , Excel Saga, Dragon Ball dhe Dragon Ball Z, Black Lagoon e të tjerë). Influenca e disa filmave anime ka qenë shumë e madhe, duke bërë që shumë histori të marra nga këto filma, të ktheheshin në filma të vërtetë. Historia dhe Zhvillimet 300px|left|thumb|[[Dragon Ball Z për shëmbull do të ishte një anime shumë e njohur e prodhuar në vitin 1989.]] Duke filluar me shekullin e 20, animet do të shfaqeshin për herë të parë në televizjonet japoneze. Më shumë si nje eksperimentim i animacjonit, teknikat e të cilave më parë ishin provuar në Gjermani, Sh.B.A, Francë dhe Rusi, animet do të merrnin një zhvillim pak ndryshe në Japoni. Në Japoni filmat anime do të fitonin famë shpejtë sepse ato arrinin të siguronin një mënyrë të shprehuri të një historie ose rrefimi që nuk mund të shprehej ndryshe duke marrur parasysh zhvillimet e ngadalta të kinematografisë reale në Japoni. Ndryshe nga filmat e prodhuar në Evropë, Sh.B.A dhe Indi, ku shpenzoheshin me qindra-miljona dollarë për realizimin e nje filmi, në Japoni industria e filmit kishte një buxhet të limituar dhe shumë pak vende për të filmuar. Për më tepër edhe nëse filmi do të mund të gjente buxhetin e duhur, ai kurre nuk do të merrte nota të larta në Evropë dhe Sh.B.A për shkak të mungesës së aktorëve me 'pamje perëndimore'. Një gjë e tillë mund të bënte që filmi të ishte një dështim total duke mos siguruar as lekët e shpenzuara për realizimin e tij. Anime ishte e vetmja mënyrë për kohën për të prodhuar filma me buxhet të ulët dhe me fitimet përkatëse (edhe pse që nga ajo kohë dhe mbase më parë shumë filma realë janë zhvilluar dhe kanë pasur sukses edhe jashtë japonisë, si Roshoman me regji të Akira Kurosawa, Kukullat me regji të Takeshi Kitano, e shumë të tjerë). thumb|250px|Një figurë e që shërben si shembull për të treguar popullaritetin e animeve dhe mangave në botë. Për më tepër, animet morën një zhvillim të më tejshëm me rritjen e popullaritetit të mangave (mangaka). Shumë shpesh mangat, shëndrroheshin bukur në filma dhe seriale anime. Për t'u përmendur janë mangat e Osamu Tezuka. Mangat e tij, të cilësuara si legjenda dhe dhe ai vetë si 'Zoti i Mangave', zakonisht animoheshin për t'u transmetuar më vonë në televizjone me sukses. Më vonë, ndër vitet 80, anime si Gundam dhe Macross do të ktheheshin në klasikë për kohën. Kjo do i hapte rrugë fillimit të një gjenerate anime, ku robotët mbizotëronin filmin ose serialin, një gjë që vazhdon akoma edhe sot. Edhe pse sot është pak e debatuar në se në Evropë dhe Sh.B.A animet janë më të mirëpritura se mangat, në Japoni është fakt që mangat janë më popullore dhe më të pranishme. Vitet 1990 deri në 2000 do të ishin koha më e lulëzuar e animeve, që do të shikonin një rritje të konsiderueshme të marketit. Sot dita animet kanë shumë adhurues në të gjithë botën, por do të ishte e egzagjeruar të thonim që ato dominojnë marketet në çdo vend. Shumë vende (ku Shqipëria do të ishte shëmbulli konkret), nuk kanë asnjë agjensi ose firmë që merret me blerjen dhe transmetimin e anime-ve. Llojet e Filmave Anime *'Aksion dhe Aventurë': Përfshin filmat anime që kanë të bëjnë me luftimet me armë zjrri, artet marciale, luftimi me shpata e të tjerë. Shëmbull: Ninja Scroll. *'Horror': Anime me përmbajtje horrori, histori të frikshme ose ngjarje fiktive të zhvilluara në vende fiktive. Shëmbull: Vampire Hunter D. *'Progresive': Art Films ose anime të stilizuara në mënyrë ekstreme. Shëmbull:Voices of a Distant Star. *'Shojo': Filma anime ose manga për fëmijë të vegjël të gjinisë femër. Shëmbull: Fruits Basket ose Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. *'Shonen': Anime për fëmijë të gjinisë mashkullore. Shëmbull: Dragon Ball Z ose Naruto. *'Seinen': Anime për adoloshentë. Shëmbull: Oh My Goddess!, Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop ose Black Lagoon. *'Josei': Anime për adoloshentët (zakonisht të gjinisë femër) si romanca dhe komedi romantike. Shëmbull: Gokusen *'Kodomo': Anime për fëmijë (zakonisht për nxënësit e tetëvjeçares). Shëmbull: Doreamon dhe Panda-Z. *'Hentai': Anime me material pornografik, që shfaqin shpesh skena nudiditeti, dhunë seksuale dhe që në shumë vende të botës janë rreptësisht të ndaluara. Shëmbull: Doctor shameless. *'Harem': Anime ku zakonisht personazhi kryesorë rrethohet nga shumë personazhe femra. Megjithatë mund të ndodhë edhe e kundërta (për shëmbull disa personazhë meshkuj që i shkojnë rrotull një vajze). Shëmbull: Love Hina dhe Ouran Host Club. Shiko edhe *'Manga' *'Lista e anime' Lidhje të jashtme * Anime News Network; një sit me databazë të pasur dhe lajme rreth anime * Databank për anime prej 1917 deri sot * Aniki - Një wiki për temën Anime dhe Manga * AIDB - Anime-Informationsdatenbank me Releaselist, Episodalist dhe TV-Planus * Artikull për industritë e anime të Japonisë (PDF) * AniSearch - Një faqe për anime në stil të wikit dhe baze datavë, po ashtu permban faqja edhe screenshots dhe wallpapers. Category:Anime Category:Serial Category:Film Category:Animime Category:Zhanri als:Anime an:Anime ar:أنمي ast:Anime bar:Anime bat-smg:Anime bg:Аниме bn:এনিমে bs:Anime ca:Anime cs:Anime cv:Аниме da:Anime de:Anime el:Ανιμέ en:Anime eo:Animeo es:Anime et:Anime eu:Anime fa:انیمه fi:Anime fr:Anime gl:Anime he:אנימה (הנפשה) hi:ऐनिमे hr:Anime hu:Anime id:Anime is:Anime it:Anime ja:アニメ ka:ანიმე ko:일본의 애니메이션 la:Anime lt:Anime lv:Anime ml:അനിമെ ms:Anime nap:Anime nl:Anime nn:Anime no:Anime oc:Anime pl:Anime pt:Anime qu:Anime ro:Anime ru:Аниме sah:Аниме sh:Anime simple:Anime sk:Anime sl:Anime sr:Аниме sv:Anime ta:அனிமே th:อะนิเมะ tl:Anime tr:Anime uk:Аніме uz:Anime vi:Anime war:Anime zh:日本动画